


The gift is just the beginning.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock gives Lestrade a birthday gift.





	The gift is just the beginning.

**\--The gift is just the beginning.--**

“You got me a gift?” Greg blinks, starring at the box now standing on the stack of papers on his desk. It's wrapped in expensive looking red and gold paper, a beautiful bow on top of it. He looks up at Sherlock, seeing how the man tries to act casual but he's wringing his hands together, slightly bouncing on his feet as he stands there.

 

“It's not that big of a deal Lestrade.” Sherlock huffs and Greg raises an eyebrow. It's clear the man is lying, looking from Greg to the gift and back, worrying his lip before he catches himself, then doing it again. Greg gestures to Sherlock to sit down, but the man shakes his head, taking two steps towards the door.

 

“I have work to do. I'll text you when I find that plant the victim was poisoned with-”

 

“Sherlock, sit down. Please?” Greg gestures to the chair again, giving a smile and a nod when their eyes meet. Sherlock blinks, a frown forming but he comes back and sits down, elegantly crossing his legs.

 

“My birthday was two days ago and in all our years working together you've never gotten me a gift before.” Greg states, pointing to the box on his desk, wondering what could be inside it. They've been working together for seven years now and, while Greg sees Sherlock as a friend, he never had the delusion that Sherlock would view him in the same light.

 

“I didn't know you were keeping count.” Sherlock lifts his chin, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “ You've never gotten me one either.”

 

There's a start of a pout on Sherlock's lips and Greg wants to lean forward and brush it away with a kiss. He sometimes wonders what would happen if he did. Would Sherlock let him, maybe kiss him back? Or would the man be horrified and never speak or work with him again? It's too much of a risk, he likes having Sherlock in his life. Not just because of his skills and his obvious usefulness to the Yard but because he likes the man. How he thinks, his sense of humor, the way he cares but tries to hide it, the sound of his laughter that is rare and therefore extra special.

 

_Get a grip!_

 

Greg shakes his head, shaking away his thoughts and focuses on the man in front of him. It's dangerous having these thoughts when Sherlock is watching him so closely. He would never forgive himself if Sherlock were to find out his true feelings.

 

_He's way out of my league anyway. Stop dreaming!_

 

“I've never given you a gift cause the first time I tried you said the foundation of gift giving is reciprocity. And something about obligation and then you gave it back to me.”

 

“Well, it is!”

 

“And that's why this gift is such a surprise.” Greg gestures towards the box, seeing the beginning blush start in Sherlock's neck. He's always been fascinated by that, wondering how far down the blush can go.

 

_Stop it right now!_

 

“I just. I wanted to- Forget it!”

 

Greg is just fast enough to snatch the box away from Sherlock's grasp, noticing how light it feels. He presses it to his chest, raising an eyebrow when Sherlock tries to reach for it again before he sits down in his chair again, a mumbled curse under his breath.

 

“Oi! You can't take back a given gift. Once it's given it's not yours anymore.” Greg holds up the box, taking a closer look at it, noticing how neat and precise the box is folded.

 

“Did you wrap it yourself?”

 

“I- Yes.” Sherlock looks down for a second and the blush is getting higher, beginning to color his cheeks. It's a soft pink, delicate and gentle and it's hard to not lean forward and stroke the heated skin with his thumb. Instead, Greg places the box back on the desk, meeting Sherlock's eyes when the man looks at him and giving him a smile.

 

“You have many skills, Sherlock.”

 

“Will you open it or just sit there and mock me?” Sherlock leans back in his chair, crossing his arms, looking adorable with his soft pink cheeks and the beginning pout on his lips. Greg's smile drops, seeing the unease in Sherlock's eyes and he leans forward, voice going softer.

 

“I'm not mocking you, Sherlock. Just, gently teasing. It really is beautifully wrapped. When I wrap a gift it's like a 5-year-old did it.”

 

“I know,” Sherlock answers, the tension on his face gone, even given Greg a lift of his lips in a beginning smile before he unfolds his hands and waves at the box impatiently.

 

“Will you open it or should we wait another 15 minutes?”

 

“Okay, Okay, I'll open it!” Greg smiles, taking his time to peel the wrapping paper away, almost feeling Sherlock's impatience as he reveals an elegant, rectangle shaped black box.

 

“Good thing it's not eatable. It's not a bomb, Lestrade. You don't have to be so careful.”

 

“It's called anticipation Sherlock. Besides, it's my gift, I can open it as slowly as I want.” Greg grins and Sherlock huffs again, annoyance on his face as Greg slowly opens the box.

 

“Oh, Sherlock. This is... It's amazing.” Greg looks up, stroking the smooth black fabric with his fingers. There's a complicated print on it in grey and when Greg looks closes he can recognize Mount Fuji. His heart skips a beat when he sees the smile on Sherlock's face, his blush a deeper pink than before, body completely relaxed.

 

_He was nervous._

 

“I've always wanted a tie like this. It looks beautiful.” Greg whispers, not able to stop stroking the tie. He's not sure but it looks and feels like pure silk. Soft to the touch and the urge to take it out of the box and stroke his cheek against it is overwhelming.

 

_Maybe when I'm home?_

 

He has a collection of ties for work but nothing like this. Judging by the feel and quality of the fabric it's not something you buy at your local H&M. The elegant black box says enough and his stomach does a weird dip when he looks back at Sherlock.

 

“Do I want to know how much this costs?” Greg raises an eyebrow when Sherlock's blush goes from deep pink to red and he places his gift on the desk. Something about the Mount Fuji print looks familiar to him and he tries to force his brain to remember it. He sucks in a breath when the memory comes to him, looking up at Sherlock with surprise.

 

“Sherlock, you shouldn't have- How did you even get your hands on this? I thought they didn't sell them.”

 

“The money isn't important, Lestrade. Mycroft knows some people that owned him a favor.” Sherlock waves a hand and Greg nods his head, of course, he should have figured it out. Mycroft Holmes is in contact with many influential people, it shouldn't come as a surprise that the man somehow managed to get a limited edition Tokyo Tie.

 

“Please, accept it.”

 

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Sherlock's soft voice, seeing the uncertainty in the man's eyes and he goes over the tie with his fingertips again.

 

“I. Thank you, Sherlock. This is- Thank you.” Greg gets up, walking around his desk to get to Sherlock, who's gotten up himself.

 

“Good, now I'll go find that plant and-”

 

“Thank you.” Greg stops the man from turning around by placing a hand on his arm, given Sherlock a big smile before leaning forward, pressing a kiss on Sherlock's warm cheek. There's a soft intake of breath and he pulls back, keeping his hand on Sherlock's arm, squeezing it and giving him another smile.

 

The cheek he kissed is now deep red and glowing and Greg swallows, butterflies in his stomach acting up as Sherlock's eyes go down to Greg's lips, lingering there.

 

“It's a really beautiful gift, Sherlock. No one has ever gotten me something like this.” Greg whispers, his hand on Sherlock's arm feeling warm, body buzzing as Sherlock rapidly blinks his eyes, mouth going open and closes as his gaze lingering on Greg's mouth.

 

“Have you had dinner?”

 

“S-sorry?” The stumble of words makes Greg want to roar with pleasure, push Sherlock against the door and kiss him till they're both breathless. He keeps himself under control, squeezing Sherlock's arm again, trying not to grin like an idiot when Sherlock finally snaps out of his trance and meets Greg's gaze.

 

“Let's go have dinner. You and me. A late birthday celebration.”

 

“I-” Sherlock stops, frowning as he looks at Greg and Greg holds his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, asking Sherlock to dinner like that, still standing so close but something about how Sherlock is acting, how he stared at Greg's lips made him brave. It's the first time in all these years that Sherlock's given him a gift, an expensive, beautiful gift and Greg can't help but think that it means something. More then a birthday present, even if it's given two days too late.

 

“O-okay. I- I would like that.”

 

“Good.” Greg smiles, heart racing like mad when Sherlock gives a shy smile back, looking at him through his lashes, his cheeks still deep red.

 

“Give me second, okay.” Greg whispers, squeezing Sherlock's shoulder one more time, seeing the slow nod he gets before he moves to his desk, taking out Sherlock's gift and putting it on before grabbing his coat.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Sherlock's eyes snap up to his, wringing his hands again and his eyes go wide when they take in the tie.

 

“You-” Sherlock swallows, meeting Greg's eyes and Greg can't figure out Sherlock's expression. Greg puts on his coat, checking to see if he's got his wallet and keys before smoothing the tie out and walking up to Sherlock, holding the door open for him.

 

“Lost for words? I think I'll wear this tie every day from now on.” Greg grins when Sherlock huffs and rolls his eyes, walking out the door but waiting on Greg as he closes it, waving goodbye to the night staff before focusing on Sherlock again as they make their way towards the exit.

 

“It looks good. You- you look good.” Sherlock gives him a quick glance, cheeks burning and Greg almost stumbles over his own feet. Sherlock rolls his eyes at him again but there's a glint of a smile on his lips and Greg's butterflies act up, making him light in the head.

 

“So,” Greg links his arm with Sherlock's as they walk towards his car. He feels bold, ready to face the world and he risks a glance at his friend, seeing the surprise on his face. “Have any suggestions for tonight? What do you like?”

 

“It's your birthday celebration. You should choose.”

 

“I'm not the picky eater here Sherlock. I want you to enjoy it.” Greg gives a smile when Sherlock pulls a face, unlocking his car. He opens the door for Sherlock, already missing the contact of their linked arms. He turns the heating up as soon as he's inside, noticing how Sherlock shivered and he turns his head, shaking it when another shiver runs down the man's body.

 

“That coat looks amazing on you but you really need to start wearing more layers.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Sherlock mocks, wrapping his arms around himself and Greg let's out a disapproving sound. He doesn't like how Sherlock neglects himself at times, forgetting to eat while busy with work. Not wearing warm clothes in cold weather.

 

“Seriously, the vampire look is out. Here,” Greg hands over his gloves and after a second of hesitation Sherlock puts them on, giving a soft smile as a thank you.

 

“Do you like pizza? I know a good place for chicken pizza. Or bacon double cheeseburger if you want to be more adventurous.”

 

“I do like pizza.”

 

“Great. Let's go.”

 

“Greg.” Sherlock's tone of voice makes Greg stop trying to get out of his parking space. He turns, seeing how Sherlock is worrying his lip, hands on his lap and his heart stops beating, disappointment already settling in.

 

_He's changed his mind. This was all a mistake._

 

He grabs the wheel tighter, waiting for Sherlock to say the inevitable words but it's not at all what he expected and he sucks in a breathe, mouth falling open before he can stop himself. Sherlock breaks eye contact first, rubbing his hands up and down his lap and Greg swallows, trying to remember how to form words.

 

“You- what?”

 

“I don't want to have dinner. I. I want you to take me home and f-fuck me.”

 

“You- you want- Sherlock?” Greg is rambling, he knows he is but he can't form words, let alone whole sentences. He looks at Sherlock next to him, seeing the blush on his cheeks has gone to a deep, dark red as the man fiddles with his coat, nibbling his lip nervously.

 

“Am- am I wrong?” Sherlock frowns, eyes going over Greg's face, going down and back up again before he shakes his head and answers his own question.

 

“No, you do want to have sex with me. It's clear in the way you're holding that steering wheel and how dilated your eyes are.” Sherlock tilts his head, squinting his eyes at him as he leans forward a bit and Greg holds his breath, all his blood suddenly rushing towards his groin.

 

“So, why aren't you driving us to your place? We could be in your bed and naked in about 15 minutes.”

 

“Sherlock, you-” Greg stops, swallows and opens his mouth again to speak but Sherlock stops him.

 

“You don't think I mean it.”

 

Greg shakes his head after a moment. No, the idea of Sherlock really wanting to go home with him, to spend the night, is too crazy to think about.

 

“Why would I ask you, if I didn't mean it?” Sherlock asks, raising an eyebrow at him and Greg finally let's go of the steering wheel, his fingers hurting from the pressure he used.

 

“Sherlock, you never- I mean-”

 

“Just because I don't talk about it, doesn't mean I don't date.”

 

_Sherlock dates!_ A jealous voice inside Greg's head screams, images coming to mind of other people spending time with Sherlock, holding his hand, taking him out to dinner, kissing him, being able to explore that smooth, pale skin. There are people out there who know what Sherlock looks like naked, that know how he sounds when he comes and for a second Greg wants to find and hurt every single one of them.

 

“Don't be an idiot, Lestrade. Just because I date, doesn't mean I have sex.”

 

“Wh-What?” Greg snaps out of his thoughts, seeing the famous eye roll directed at him before the man crosses his arms, his voice a tad softer than before.

 

“I've kissed and fooled around of course, but never- I've never spent the night at someone's place.” Now Sherlock looks up, his face flushed but not diverting his gaze, shrugging a shoulder when Greg frowns.

 

“It didn't feel right with them. Hand and blowjobs sure, but nothing more.”

 

“But- but why me?” Greg stammers, feeling confused by Sherlock's confession.

 

“Why not you?” Sherlock looks at him, reaching out his hand to place on Greg's lap and the gesture is enough to set Greg on fire.

 

“We've been friends for a few years now, Lestrade. You've seen me at my best and my worst. You- you like me for who I am. I- I like spending time with you. You make me feel special, not in the 'I'm a genius' way, but special as a person. All of me, not just my brain.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“If you don't want to,” Sherlock stops Greg from speaking, giving him a small smile that breaks Greg's heart, pulling back his hand. “ Then I'll understand. Sex changes people and I don't want it to be awkward between us. Well, it's already a bit awkward now but nothing we can't take back.”

 

Sherlock's pulling further away from him, taking his warmth with him and Greg acts before he has time to think about it. Feeling Sherlock's lips on his is heaven and he lets out a sigh when the man leans into it, one hand grabbing hold of his new tie to pull him closer. He traces Sherlock's lips with his tongue, quietly asking entrance and they both moan when Sherlock allows him, their tongues finding each other as Greg's fingers run through Sherlock's curls, holding a strand of it and adding pressure. Sherlock's other hand is suddenly placed on his thigh, slowly going up and Greg let's out a curse when the man brushes over his cock, bucking in his seat.

 

“Take me home, Lestrade. I- I need you.”

 

“Fuck, Sherlock.” He breathes out, pulling the man's hair as he kisses him again, urgent and sloppy. Sherlock's almost choking him with his tie but Greg doesn't care, kissing Sherlock till they both are panting for air, the windows of his car going damp.

 

“Y-yeah, let's go home. G-good idea, Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock's flushed face goes a shade darker by the use of the pet name and Greg smirks, leaning forward to whisper in the man's ear.

 

“You like that, Sunshine.”

 

“G-Greg.”

 

Greg's heart is ready to explode when he hears his name come out of Sherlock's mouth in such a rough, broken way. He places a kiss on Sherlock's heated chin, going down to nib Sherlock's neck and the man lets out a moan, his nails digging into Greg's thigh. It makes Greg shudder all over, cock swelling inside his pants as Sherlock looks at him with dazed eyes, his lips swollen and red.

 

“I could just take you right here, Sunshine.” Greg swallows, stroking Sherlock's hair, loving how the man's eyes fall closed and he leans into the touch.

 

“But I think you'll be much prettier in my bed, spread out and panting for me.”

 

he grins when Sherlock's eyes go open, seeing the beginning bulge in the man's pants and he palms it once, Sherlock's body pressing up to meet him.

 

“So responsive, Sunshine.”

 

“S-stop teasing me and d-drive.”

 

“Whatever you want, darling. Whatever you want.” Greg smiles, breathing out loudly before starting the car and doing as he's told. Those 15 minutes are going to be the longest ones in his life, that's for sure. He risks a glance at Sherlock, noticing how the man is watching him with want and Greg smiles, touching the tie Sherlock have him, already thinking about ways to use it later.

 

_Happy birthday indeed._

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I had a great time writing it, I like how confident Greg is in this and how they interact with each other.   
> And yes, the tie mentioned is real and you can find it here; https://successstory.com/spendit/most-expensive-ties
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
